We Just Can't be a Friend
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Daichi pikir menjadi teman merupakan suatu hal yang mudah. Tapi Sugawara tidak menganggapnya begitu. [Dai/Suga]


_Kita tidak bisa menjadi teman._

Ia berkata seperti itu berkali-kali. Tertawa dan mengolok-olokku jika aku mengenalkannya sebagai seorang teman. Satu-satunya orang yang membantah bahwa kedekatan kami termasuk dalam 'daftar pertemanan'.

 _Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu._

Jika aku bertanya kenapa, dia pasti dan akan selalu membalasnya seperti itu. _Tidak_ ; _tidak pernah mau_. Seolah jika berteman denganku, ia akan mendapatkan penyakit paling langka di dunia. Dan karena itulah aku selalu mengenalkannya sebagai tetangga apartemen. Yang kemudian akan ia respon dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Tertawa. Juga mengangguk penuh kepuasan.

Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika kami menjadi teman? Ia bisa dengan bebasnya mengenalkan setiap orang yang ia jumpai sebagai teman di hadapanku, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mau mengenalkanku sebagai temannya di depan mereka.

Dan apakah orang yang sudah bersama-sama selama empat tahun, mengetahui segala kebaikan dan keburukan masing-masing, suka menginap di apartemen satu sama lain, juga saling melempar ejekan itu hanya sebatas _dua orang yang saling mengenal_?

"Karena kita berdua memang bukan teman, Daichi." Ia tertawa sambil melayangkan _karate-chop_ di pinggangku, ketika lagi-lagi aku melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesejuta kalinya. "Karena aku tidak mau kita hanya menjadi 'sebatas teman'."

Dan sampai sekarang aku hanya mampu menelengkan kepala. Gagal paham.

* * *

 **We Just Can't be a Friend ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

"Kau sudah gila ya, Daichi?"

Namanya Sugawara Koushi. Seorang 'kenalan' yang dengan seenaknya memukulkan spatulanya di kepalaku dengan dalih; aku telah menghancurkan hasil mahakaryanya yang masih berada pada tahap pembelajaran.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Mengelus asal rambut kelamku sembari nyeletuk, "Kau yang gila, Suga. Belajar masak tidak bilang-bilang. Apa ini? _Okonomiyaki_?"

"Bukan, itu _yakiniku_. Kau sudah buta mata dan buta rasa, ya?" balas Sugawara pedas. "Mau apa kau ke sini? Numpang makan?"

Tawaku seketika terhempas membanjiri seluruh sudut apartemen. "Aku numpang mandi, makan, dan tidur. Malas naik tangga ke lantai lima." Kulahap lagi sepotong _Okonomiyaki_ , menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa pada pemiliknya yang terlihat sudah seperti gunung siap meletus. "Ayolah, kau tidak kasihan dengan kenalanmu yang lelah sehabis bekerja lembur selama tiga hari berturut-turut?"

"Apa gunanya aku merasa kasihan hanya pada seorang kenalan?" Sugawara mencibir dongkol, melepaskan apron miliknya kemudian ikut bergabung denganku di meja makan. "Daichi, bagaimana rasanya?"

Aku ikut mencibir. "Asin!"

"Itu memang rasanya, bodoh!" Dan lagi, satu pukulan mendarat di kepalaku. "Kau suka asin, kan? Berterima kasihlah padaku karena mau susah-susah membuatkannya."

"Wow, jadi ini memang khusus untukku?" tanyaku senang. "Masakan khusus yang dibuatkan untuk hanya-seorang-kenalan. Kau tidak terlalu pintar untuk mengelak, Suga."

"Aku memang tidak berminat menyembunyikannya darimu."

"Lihat! Kau mengelak lagi!"

"Daichi, diamlah!"

Aku tertawa lagi. Tidak mampu menahan mulutku agar tetap terkatup rapat sementara si rambut kelabu ini mengobral habis tatapan sinar lasernya. Buru-buru aku berdehem, berusaha menghabiskan sisa-sisa rasa geli dalam perutku dan tersenyum lebar. (Kali ini tanpa bumbu ledekan atau aku harus menerima lemparan panci pada dahiku).

"Tenang, tenang. Aku ke sini bukan tanpa buah tangan untukmu, oke? Kau mendadak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang PMS. Apa karena hari ini tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?"

Sugawara menaikan satu alis. "Eh, ulang tahun?" ulangnya bingung. Buru-buru dia mengecek ponselnya, lalu tertawa lucu. "Ah, 13 juni. Sejujurnya aku lupa ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi karena kau mengingatkan, mana hadiahku?"

Kecut, aku menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil padanya. Isinya hanya sebuah jam tangan murah memang. Aku bahkan sempat ragu untuk memberikannya. Tapi senyum lebar yang ditampilkan Sugawara membuatku sedikit lega. Ah, setidaknya dia menyukainya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak mau memberi pajak ulang tahun untukku?"

Aku kembali tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berhenti menggodanya barang beberapa menit saja. Aku bisa lihat lagi bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal, pukulan main-mainnya pada lenganku, juga delikan mautnya yang terkesan lucu.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu makan dan sekarang kau meminta pajak lagi?" sergahnya. "Memangnya kau ingin apa lagi, eh?"

"Makanan ini tidak termasuk pajak, kau tahu?" cengirku. "Dan _well_ , bagaimana kalau satu hari menjadi teman?"

Dari sekian banyak ajakan pertemanan yang kutawarkan padanya, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi terkejut yang tak biasa. Aku bisa melihatnya mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi sama sekali tidak mau menatapku. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa aku telah membuatnya patah hati. Patah hati yang mendalam.

"… Suga, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak ma─"

"Baiklah." Ia memotongku masih dengan senyuman ganjilnya. "Ayo kita menjadi teman."

Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam kalimatnya. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuatnya tersenyum seperti sedia kala.

 **-o-**

Pernah suatu hari aku mencetuskan ide paling buruk sepanjang sejarah hidup seorang Sawamura Daichi.

Saat itu aku dan Sugawara sedang menikmati hari minggu kami dengan menonton beberapa film secara marathon. Kami duduk di atas sofa, dengan semangkuk _popcorn_ dan dua kaleng _cola_. Rasanya seharian itu kami mabuk drama komedi romantis. (Aku bersumpah bukan aku yang mau menontonnya. Sugawara yang mengatur judul-judul film dan aku hanya duduk santai di atas sofa tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menolak).

Aku yang saat itu nyaris tertidur, mencoba untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus di sela-sela kegiatan menonton kami. Dan entah bagaimana, kalimat itulah yang terpeleset keluar dari mulutku. Mungkin karena aku melihat adegan sebuah pernikahan.

"Hei Suga, aku terpikir untuk pergi ke Amerika bersamamu." Ujarku tiba-tiba.

Sugawara mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatapku heran. "Eh? Buat apa?"

"Menikah. Di sana sudah legal, kan? Hahaha, aku bercanda."

Aku yang awalnya tertawa seketika tediam ketika melihat tatapan Sugawara yang tidak biasa. Dia terlihat terkejut, dan di saat yang sama, juga terlihat kecewa. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya ketika mengumbarkan tawa pendek untuk meresponku lalu kembali menatap layar televisi.

Aku membuatnya tersinggung, ya? Tapi apa?

"… Suga?"

"Hm."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa candaanku tadi menyinggungmu? Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Sugawara membisu. Aku jadi semakin tidak enak.

"Suga, maafkan a─"

"… jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi, Daichi." Potongnya enggan. "Itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

Aku mengangguk. Berkata 'baiklah', lalu kembali berfokus pada jalannya film.

Saat itu aku mencatatnya baik-baik dalam otak; Sugawara tidak suka aku bercanda soal pernikahan.

 **-o-**

Bisa dibilang aku adalah orang yang paling tahu bagaimana perangai Sugawara Koushi. Dia tipikal yang lebih memperhatikan orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri. Pekerja keras. Tidak mudah putus asa. Periang. Penyemangat yang luar biasa. _Okaa-san_ , kalau lebih simpelnya.

Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku bisa langsung tahu kalau dia bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Mungkin kalau dia seorang wanita, aku bisa saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Auranya berhasil membuatku merasa tenang. Padahal saat itu aku sedang pusing-pusingnya dalam mempersiapkan tes sidang skripsi.

Kami menjadi dekat dalam beberapa pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Entah di apartemen, toko buku, kafe, atau pun pada _gymnasium_. Dari sana juga aku tahu kalau dia ternyata penggemar bola voli. Aku merasa beruntung.

Dan setelah beberapa minggu sering keluar bersama, dan ketika aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan juniorku di universitas, saat itulah pertama kali dia menyatakan bahwa dia tidak mau menjadi temanku.

Aku tidak akan mengelak dengan mengatakan aku tidak kecewa waktu itu. Kupikir dengan sering pergi berdua, kami sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan pertemanan. Tetapi nyatanya, dengan kening berkerut, dia berkata dengan tegas bahwa hubungan kami hanya sebatas seorang kenalan. Dia jelas-jelas menolak berteman denganku. Namun anehnya, kami malah semakin dekat. Berbagi kesenangan, kepenatan, juga rahasia satu sama lain. Walaupun itu tetap dengan status dua orang yang saling mengenal.

Kemudian, di tahun kedua kami saling mengenal, dia memberikanku password pintu apartemennya. Dan aku juga memberikan password pintu apartemenku tanpa perlu banyak berpikir. Beberapa kali dia bertandang ke apartemenku yang hanya berbeda 3 lantai dari apartemennya. Sekedar memberikan sarapan atau makan malam ala kadarnya, kalau-kalau bukan aku yang turun untuk meminta makan.

Dengan kedekatan seperti itu, aku jelas tidak bisa menutup telinga ketika rekan-rekan kerjaku meledek hubungan kami yang tidak biasa. Bahkan ada yang menuduhku berpacaran dengan Sugawara, walaupun hanya sebatas candaan iseng.

(Dan mungkin karena candaan itu pula yang membuatku buru-buru mencari pacar betulan. Ada seorang wanita cantik di kantor, dan aku patut berbangga karena dia memiliki perasaan padaku. _Well_ , kami sekarang berpacaran. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolaknya. Dia cantik, dan aku juga suka dengannya. Namanya Michimiya Yui).

"Daichi, Michimiya- _san_ menghubungimu."

"Ah, satu piring lagi!"

Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan cucianku lalu beralih menyambar ponsel sebelum nada deringnya terhenti. Sempat aku menangkap raut sendu dari Sugawara. Ekspresi yang sama ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja berpacaran dengan Michimiya.

Apakah dia masih sedih karena kalah cepat punya pacar dariku?

"Ah Michimiya. Maaf, hari ini aku _pass_ dulu, oke? Aku sudah janji menemani Sugawara belanja. Besok saja kalau mau menonton. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

 **-o-**

"Kau seharusnya pergi dengan Michimiya- _san_ saja, Daichi."

Sugawara memprotesku yang mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari apartemen. Aku memberikannya sebuah kerutan pada kening. Mendengus dan berkata dengan diplomatis. "Mana mungkin aku akan merelakan hari di mana akhirnya kau mau menganggapku teman dengan menonton bersama pacar? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, tahu."

"Aku bisa berikan itu di hari lain─"

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau akan mengelak. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu akal-akalanmu, Suga."

Dan bagaimana Sugawara mencebikan bibirnya menjadi alasan mengapa aku tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam hari ini." Ujarnya ringan. "Tapi mungkin hanya di kedai pinggir jalan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menghabiskan uang di restoran ternama, Suga. Apa lagi jika itu untuk mentraktirku."

"Wow, Daichi- _san_ dewasa sekali."

"Kau pikir umurku sudah berapa, eh?" Aku tertawa, mengacak rambutnya seraya mendorong kembali punggung itu. "Sekarang kita ke mana dulu?"

Ketika aku menoleh, entah ini efek sinar matahari yang agak menyorot ke arahku atau bagaimana, wajah Sugawara tertangkap sedikit memerah. Karena penasaran, aku menempelkan punggung tanganku pada pipinya. Terasa sedikit panas, dan Sugawara malah menepis tanganku sambil berseru gelagapan.

"K─ki-kita beli persediaan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan, bagaimana?" cetusnya.

Aku menaikan alis, lalu mengedikan bahu. "Ya, mungkin dengan menambahkan obat demam? Pipimu agak panas, Suga."

"Tidak perlu, Daichi! Aku baik-baik saja." Kilahnya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Tapi─"

Sugawara berdesis 'sssttt' lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah. Dengan kening yang berkerut, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **-o-**

"Tunggu, Suga!"

Aku berseru agak kencang, menahan Sugawara yang berjalan di depanku (kali ini dengan tujuan pergi ke taman setelah memutuskan membeli persediaan bahan makanan sebagai agenda terakhir), yang secara relfeks menoleh karena kaget.

Ia berjalan mundur, menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depanku yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedikan bahu ke dalam toko bunga. "Mau masuk ke dalam?"

Sugawara menatapku heran. "Tumben berminat ke sini? Ingin mengirimkan bunga sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Aku tertawa canggung. "Tidak, sebenarnya. Kupikir itu terlalu c _heesy_."

"Lalu kau mau ke sini untuk apa?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat? Mungkin bisa juga sebagai tambahan kado untukmu?" cengirku.

"Kau tidak mau membelikan bunga untuk pacarmu, dan malah berniat membelikannya untukku? Hei, aku ini laki-laki, bodoh! Kau sebut apa seorang laki-laki yang memberikan laki-laki lain sebuah bunga?" protes Sugawara masam. "Tidak. Aku menolak masuk ke sana."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ke dalam hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Bagaimana?"

Dia nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk malas. "Terserah."

Aku lantas tersenyum lebar.

Beragam bunga dapat kutemui di toko ini. Dari mawar, lili, tulip, dan sebagainya. Warnanya juga bermacam-macam. Tidak heran penampakannya jadi sangat indah, apalagi pengaturan tempatnya yang menambah poin plus dari para pelanggan.

Aku berputar-putar mengelilingi toko. Lalu berhenti ketika pandanganku terpaku pada setangkai bunga mawar. Warna kuningnya menarik perhatianku. Kalau tidak salah ingat, mawar kuning mempunyai bahasa bunga tersendiri.

 _Persahabatan._

Aku termenung cukup lama. Kedua bola mataku kemudian bergerak mencari-cari keberadaan Sugawara. Kutemukan figurnya berada di rak sebelah kanan, terlihat fokus memperhatikan bermacam-macam bunga lili, lalu kembali kualihkan menatap bunga mawar kuning di hadapanku.

Kupanggil salah satu _florist_ di sana diam-diam, menyuruhnya membungkus setangkai mawar kuning. Sugawara memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk mengamuk padaku, tapi untuk kali ini, aku hanya ingin menunjukan seberapa besar kebahagiaanku dengan menjadi teman satu harinya.

 _dan seberapa banyak aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengannya._

"Suga!"

Setangkai mawar itu kusembunyikan di balik punggung. Tersenyum lebar seperti biasa dan mengajaknya pergi. Ketika kami sudah berada agak jauh dari toko, aku mengulurkannya. Lalu buru-buru menjelaskan sebelum Sugawara memberikanku hadiah berupa bogem mentah.

"Yah, aku tahu kau akan memukulku setelah ini. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu. Mawar kuning, persahabatan."

Satu hal yang tidak terpikir akan direaksikan olehnya adalah bagaimana Sugawara mendadak berlari kembali ke dalam toko setelah membeku cukup lama. Aku tidak sempat mencegahnya, hanya bisa terburu-buru mengikuti dan berhenti di pertengahan jalan ketika Sugawara sudah kembali dengan sebuah mawar kuning lain di tangan kanan.

Ia terengah, membungkuk dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, lalu mengulurkan bunga mawar yang ia beli.

"Ini mungkin bunga yang sama, tapi aku memberikannya dalam arti yang berbeda." Sugawara berkata masih dengan nafas yang belum stabil. "Bisa dibilang aku memberikan ini untuk menunjukan bagaimana perasaanku saat kau berpacaran dengan Michimiya- _san_ dan alasan kenapa aku menolak berteman denganmu selama ini. Aku harap kau juga mau menerimanya karena aku dengan senang hati akan menerima bunga darimu. Dan juga," Ia berusaha tersenyum dengan lebar. "… terima kasih, Daichi."

Aku terperangah. Sugawara mengambil bunga yang masih kupegang dan menukarnya dengan bunga yang ia beli. Kutangkap lagi ekspresi sendu dari kedua bola matanya, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan apa yang salah dari kedua bunga ini.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan artinya, Daichi," Sugawara tersenyum tulus. "Semoga kau tidak menjauh dariku, oke?"

 **-o-**

Pada akhirnya, kami tetap berbicara santai seolah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Aku menahan diri untuk mencari tahu. Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sugawara, aku yakin itu bisa saja arti yang buruk. Contohnya, dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar percaya padaku?

─ _atau sebenarnya dia mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada Michimiya_?

Aku menggeleng. Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan acara kami. Bersenang-senang sebelum badai muncul, mungkin?

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih tetap bertahan tidak mencari tahu dan memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang denganku." Tawa halus itu terdengar bersamaan dengan guyonan barunya. Sugawara tersenyum cerah, membiarkanku ikut terhanyut dalam tawanya dan ia meninju bahuku dengan kasual. "Kau tidak penasaran?"

"Ya tentu saja aku penasaran." tegasku. "Tapi, aku merasa lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dulu denganmu."

Sugawara kembali tertawa. "Yah, sebaiknya seperti itu." Gumamnya. "Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau kau sudah tahu dan tetap merasa nyaman denganku, kan?"

Kami lalu memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke supermarket. Dan aku tidak benar-benar bisa mengabaikan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama aku dan Sugawara tidak keluar dan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama-sama? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Terakhir kalinya mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu. Pekerjaan membelenguku dan kupikir Sugawara juga mengalami masalah yang serupa. Terkadang dia akan pulang malam sekali, itu membuatku khawatir. Apa pekerjaannya memang sebanyak itu?

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku tahu Sugawara bukanlah seorang lelaki yang lemah. Dia cukup kuat, jika dipaksa menggunakan kekuatannya. Sifatnya yang pantang menyerah membuat rasa tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya muncul tanpa kusadari. Dan semakin hari perasaan itu semakin menguat. Punggung kecil itu seolah memaksaku untuk tetap memperhatikannya.

Dan sebelum aku benar-benar menyadarinya, kami berdua mendadak saja sudah tercampur menjadi satu. Seperti sebuah larutan yang sulit untuk dipisahkan. Kami berdifusi. Mencoba menyelaraskan diri satu sama lain. Seolah-olah, kami memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang patner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** ** _tapi bagaimana kalau seseorang yang kau anggap patner malah memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di antara kalian?_** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membiarkan langkahku semakin memelan. Memperhatikan punggungnya yang bergerak ringan di depan sana. Layar ponselku menampilkan arti lain dari mawar kuning yang kini tengah kugenggam.

Semua pertanyaanku dari awal seolah terjawab dengan satu kata ini.

Dan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana selain memandanginya tanpa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** ** _K_** _ecemburuan_ _ **.**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendesah pelan. Mengantongi ponselku lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Sugawara. Kurangkul bahunya, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya dan membiarkan senyum tipis mendominasi wajahku.

"Maaf." Aku memulai. "Seharusnya aku bisa menyadarinya, tapi nyatanya aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan seterluka ini. Tapi Suga, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai─"

"Aku tahu." Sugawara segera memotongku. Ada nada getir yang berusaha disembunyikan di balik kalimatnya. "Kau sudah tahu artinya, ya? Maafkan aku."

"Suga, kau harusnya tidak meminta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya─"

"Kau pikir setelah tidak memperbolehkanku minta maaf, kau kuperbolehkan untuk meminta maaf juga?" Sugawara terkekeh samar. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

"Yang benar saja?"

"Daichi," Sugawara tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tersenyum seperti biasa. "Setelah kau tahu dan tetap mau merangkulku seperti ini saja, aku sudah bersyukur. Mungkin sekarang giliranku yang mencoba untuk menerimamu. Sebagai seorang sahabat baik?"

Kali ini aku terpana. Walau kesedihan itu masih nampak jelas pada kedua matanya, aku tahu Sugawara serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tanpa berkata-kata, aku mengangguk. Kuacak rambutnya, dan ia membalasku dengan sebuah _karate-chop_ pada pinggang, kemudian, kami tertawa bersama-sama.

Aku tahu menerima ini tidak semudah yang dikatakan. Tapi setidaknya, kami mencoba untuk kembali berdifusi. Menjadi satu kesatuan dan benar-benar menjadi sepasang patner yang hebat untuk hari-hari ke depan.

… semoga?

 **[]**

 **The End**

* * *

 **a/n:** Ini sebenarnya hadiah untuk My Lovely Mom, cuma udah lama banget dan baru selesai sekarang. Prompt, **Mawar Kuning** , dengan dua arti bahasanya. Persahabatan dan Kecemburuan. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian, walaupun sedikit ooc. Jika ada kritik atau saran, silahkan mereview. Terima kasih.

[p.s: cobaan berat selesaiin fict ini /deepcry]

 ** _Signature,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[August 2, 2017]**


End file.
